Due to the increasing demand for the human-machine interfaces for use with various electronic products, especially the rapid development of numerous handheld touch-controlled devices, the application of display devices is becoming wider. A display device (such as a liquid crystal display device) is typically equipped with a cover glass for functioning as a display window and covering the display device.
In this regard, an important research topic is about reduction of mirror reflection that originates from various display device surfaces. It is because, when operating in an environment of a high light intensity (for example, outdoors or in the presence of a strong light source), most electronic products are affected by reflection overwhelmingly, and thus the quality of image display of display devices are compromised.
There are plenty of conventional methods of reducing the aforesaid minor reflection. For example, the cover glass of a display device is coated with an anti-reflection film, and its anti-reflection performance is enhanced by adjusting its thickness and refractive index. However, a touch control process performed on the display device entails touching the surface of the anti-reflection film with a finger frequently, and in consequence the anti-reflection film undergoes wear and tear and even peels off to the detriment of its anti-reflection effect.
Another conventional method involves coarsening the cover glass surface by an etching process in order to turn the cover glass surface into an anti-glare surface. During the etching process, the cover glass surface is exposed to a specific chemical whereby the cover glass surface is coarsened to a certain extent so as to scatter visible light. However, this method achieves its goal at the cost of reducing the transparency of the cover glass greatly and using a corrosive acidic solution during the etching process to the detriment of environmental protection.